Jellicle dæmonen
by Koneko.The.Devil
Summary: En fan-fiction baseret på musicallen Cats Andrew Lloyd Webber


Jellicle dæmonen

En fan-fiction baseret på musicallen Cats (Andrew Lloyd Webber)

Første vers: Killingen Koneko

Det var en mørk og stormfuld aften da det hele begyndte. Faktisk var det mere end det, så lad mig starte på ny:

Det var en mareridtsagtig nat og en kold og blodig morgen, der bringer os starten på denne fortælling. Ikke mindst for vores hovedperson, der fik så brat og grusom start på livet, at det skulle markere hendes person og hvem hun var, selv længe efter hun døde.

Navnet på denne yderst uheldige person, var koneko dëm og hun bærer alene skylden for at Jellicle kattene blev glemt og at hendes bedste ven blev dræbt, det sidste klandrer andre hende dog ikke for.

Koneko blev født som den eneste overlevende af et kuld på 5, på en kold december nat. Sneen faldt tyk og kold og lagde en dødbringende dyne over alting, i den store nattestille by, hvor Konekos mor og far boede. Det ville være rart, hvis jeg nu kunne fortælle jer lidt om Konekos' forældres ejere og den store varme lejlighed de boede i. Men det kan jeg desværre ikke. Konekos' forældre var baggårdskatte og havde derfor hverken ejere eller en lejligheds varme, som de kunne svøbe deres nyfødte killing i. De var født og opvokset på den hårde måde. Uden varme og uden anden kærlighed end den de viste hinanden og det var sandt at sige ikke voldsomt meget.

"Neggie, saml ungen op og følg efter mig. Så tæt som sneen falder varer det ingen tid før gyden er fyget til." Hankatten betragtede utålmodigt sin mage, mens hun tog afsked med sine dødfødte små og til sidst tog den eneste levende i munden og nærmede sig småhaltende ungens far, som stirrede ufravendt mod gaden udenfor mens han bandede sagte.

"Luce, det bliver en hård tur." Han kiggede på Neggie og sukkede: "Er du sikker på at du kan klare det selv?"

Neggie smilede så godt hun kunne med en pibende klump pels i munden og lagde ungen ind over ryggen på sin mage, for at kunne tale: "Selvfølgelig Diable, du bekymrer dig for meget."

Diable så stadig tvivlende ud, men krympede sig så, da ungen gav sig til at die på en tot pels.

"Se lige hvor stærk vores lille nattehimmel er, overhoved ikke knuget af hverken vejret eller gudernes krav på vores andre små." Neggie tog igen den lille i munden.

Diable lo stille: "Ja, hun skal nok vokse sig stor og stærk."

Ingen af dem kunne vide hvor stærk natten, der herskede i Koneko, i virkeligheden var.

"Koneko? Er det virkelig alt hvad i kunne finde ud af?" Monkustrap lurede en sidste gang på Alonzo, før han viftede den yngre hankat ud af hulen.

"Deuteronomy.. Far.. Det lader til at vi endnu engang må udvide vores klan.." Monkustrap så ikke længere så meget ældre ud end Alonzo, nu virkede han faktisk yngre og langt mere sårbar.

"Fortvivl ikke søn, enhver Jellicle er i sidste ende mit barn." Old Deuteronomy smilede venligt til sin søn.

"Aha?" Sukkede Monkustrap, men sagde ikke noget videre, han vidste hvor meget hans far elskede sine små ordsysler. Så han vendte i stedet blikket mod bylten, der optog hulens eneste siddeplads, en gammel lænestol, der så ud til at have være lige så grueligt meget igennem, som bylten der lå på det semi-blomstrede betræk.

"Koneko, sagde du?" Deuteronomy kiggede nu spørgende på Monkustrap.

"Hmm.. Ja?" Svarede han tøvende.

"Har du nogen anelse om hvad det betyder, søn?" Deuteronomy så ud som om han var kommet i tanke om noget nu. Ja faktisk, så han lidt bange ud.

"Nej, far?" Monkustrap lagde poten på sin fars arm og den store kat så på ham: "Killing betyder det, meget passende i denne situation egentlig. Det er Japansk, ligesom tvillingerne. Men nok mere Japansk end dem, de er jo født og opvokset her på lossepladsen. Men deres mor derimod hun var Japansk. Faktisk kunne hun ikke et hak Engelsk, da hun blev en Jellicle....." Monkustrap var for længst holdt op med at høre efter. Han var langt væk i egne tanker.

Hvem mon den lille Koneko var?

Hvem havde afleveret killingen på grusbunken, ved indgangen til hulen?

Hvem kendte lossepladsens hemmelige koordinater?

Og var det blod der farvede kanten af det tæppe, som killingen var byltet i?

Monkustrap havde flere spørgsmål, men i det samme åbnede killingen øjnene og stirrede på ham. To slebne rubiner glitrede i natten og Moskustrap holdt en pote op til munden.

Killingen havde røde øjne. Blodrøde øjne.


End file.
